A Little Gossip Never Hurt
by ohshe'scrazy
Summary: Gossip Girl was completely idiotic and she hated it, but for some reason, GG had taken interest in the Glee club last year and had started actively posting about   certain members of the group, Rachel included. AU, rated M for later chapters
1. Tell The World I'm Coming Home

**AN: So this is an idea that I had a couple months ago. I haven't updated it in forever due to personal lose and the abandonment of my muse, but I think I'm back, so hang in there with me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee or Gossip Girl related. All other ideas are mine though.**

* * *

><p>Rachel exited the sliding doors of Port Columbus International Airport and smiled as she spotted the familiar sight of her father lounging against the bumper of his car. She waved enthusiastically and started dragging her enormous hot pink suitcase in his direction. He smiled as she finally reached him and lifted up for a hug.<p>

"Ahhh. It's been a long two months pumpkin, let me get a look at you." he held her at arms length and looked her over.

"Daddy, I'm fine." she laughed and pushed him away.

He smiled again as he grabbed her suitcase and hauled it into the trunk. Rachel walked to her side of the vehicle and slid in.

She immediately noticed her pink swarovski encrusted Blackberry sitting in the cup holder, with it's little red light blinking away merrily. Hiram slid into his seat just in time to witness her heavy sigh and the way she leaned her head back in apparent apprehension.

"Your father suggested I bring it along. He thought you might want it to check all your messages" he explained as he started his car and pulled into the traffic leading away from the airport.

Rachel nodded and closed her eyes. She knew she probably should check the phone, she knew she would probably have several texts that she would at some point _have_ to respond to, but she wasn't really ready for that yet.

To her it felt like the past two months had flown by, and she wasn't really sure she was ready to return back to reality just yet. She had spent her summer in New York with her aunt Hazel who lived in this awesome apartment on the Upper East Side.

It had been fantastic.

Hazel had introduced Rachel into a world that was almost the complete opposite of the day to day life she experienced in Ohio. Sure, there were adjustments that she had to endure, like the fact that nearly everyone she met was so much more willing to be blatantly obvious about their wealth. She was used to having to downplay the fact that her family was actually really quite well off. Her fathers had been adamant that Rachel be brought up in a more humble setting than they had experienced while growing up in Manhattan, but the small taste of what could and someday _would_ be her norm, had done wonders for her. She had learned who she was, and had been able to find a more positive self image than she had previously held.

Of course, it helped that Hazel and a few of her friends had convinced Rachel to ditch the animal sweaters she had been notoriously fond of, and they had helped her to piece together a more relaxed style that she was able to feel was still hers.

And then there was the fact that New York guys were more used to ambitious women, and she hadn't found herself lacking in male admiration.

It had been fun and relaxing and just what she had wanted for the summer before her senior year. She had wanted to leave Lima behind for awhile in hopes that she could come into her own.

She had also wanted to leave behind the drama that ensued when her and Finn had broken up, for what she knew was the last time, the first week into summer.

Which was precisely why she had left behind her phone.

The only person she had even talked to from Lima this summer, besides her fathers obviously, was Kurt. And that was because he had somehow found out that she was staying with her aunt and had been able to track down Hazel's phone number.

She opened her eyes as her father turned on the radio and Pink's song, Runaway filtered through the car.

He smirked at the perfection of the lyrics and turned onto the interstate, headed for Lima. Rachel rolled her eyes at the irony. She glanced out the window and then glanced back to her Dad who was bobbing his head along to the song, and then rolled her eyes again as she reached for her phone.

She had 453 text messages.

She sighed once again and began to wade through the mess.

120 of them were from Finn. She ended up deleting the whole entirety of them after reading the third poorly written plea for her to come back to him.

263 of those were from Kurt, and she couldn't help but laugh a little as she read those. They started out polite and inquiring, then went from panicked to desperate, and then there were the final 20 that were sent the day he had finally figured out where she was. Those ones were triumphant and perfectly Kurtish.

20 of the texts were from other random members of New Directions like Tina, Mercedes, and Artie all wondering if she was ok.

Her favorite text was from Noah who demanded to know "where the fuck" she had "hidden her tiny ass at?" which made her smile. It was good to know that he had at least been a little worried about her.

The other 50 were alerts from _her_.

Gossip Girl was completely idiotic and she hated it, but for some reason, GG had taken interest in the Glee club last year and had started actively posting about certain members of the group, Rachel included. And as a future Broadway star, Rachel had thought that this would be a learning venture on how to deal with paparazzi, so she subscribed to the asinine blog/gossip rag.

She sifted through the alerts, curious to see what had been happening while she was gone.

Apparently Santana had finally come out of the closet and started dating Brittany, and they had ended up breaking up and dating again...twice.

Blaine had convinced his aunt living in Lima to let him move in, and he was going to be going to McKinley starting Monday.

Lauren had moved to Alaska of all places, leaving behind a supposedly heartbroken Noah.

Kurt and Mercedes had participated in a drama production in Columbus, where Mercedes had met someone.

Quinn's mom had convinced her to attend a bible camp type thing in Nebraska, and she had gotten back two weeks ago.

Sam spent his summer working four jobs.

And then there was Finn. The highlights of his summer seemed to be their break-up and then the not entirely unfounded rumors about him hooking up with half of the female lifeguards at the water park he worked at in Fort Shawnee, a town just to the south of Lima.

Rachel wasn't shocked to realize that she felt nothing at that news, not even a twinge of jealousy. New York had done it's job. And it wasn't exactly like she had been a saint while she was gone, either.

The two posts about her didn't really surprise her.

The first had a picture of her checking in at the baggage claim the day she left with a caption underneath that said:

It seems our resident diva is leaving town. Or is she running?

Where are you going Diva B? And why do I have the sneaking suspicion that you didn't tell anyone you were leaving?

You know I'll figure it out.

xoxo GG

The second was a picture of her that was taken not 20 minutes ago when she was walking out of the airport. Rachel couldn't help but compare the two pictures of herself. In the first picture she looked disheveled and stressed. There were bags under her eyes and she was wearing what had once been her signature look. In the second picture, she looked put together and confident in her skinny jeans and loose gauzy blouse. In her opinion, the two girls were two separate people.

The caption under the second picture sent a smile straight to her face:

It looks like our diva has finally decided to come home to us.

Where she went, no one is exactly sure, but I do know one thing, wherever you wandered off to B, it looks like it did you wonders.

Glad to have you back diva, things were getting boring without you.

xoxo GG

Rachel relaxed into her seat. It wasn't as bad as it could of been. And maybe just maybe Gossip Girl's last post had sparked a small flame of excitement for Monday and all that it would bring. She was positive that this year was going to be different from the rest, it was just up to her whether that was a good thing or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemme know what you think? <strong>


	2. Monday, Oh Monday

AN:** So I thought I might as well tweek this one if I was going to be working on the first.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee, or the song, everything else is mine though.**

**The song is You Make Me Feel by Cobra Starship**

**underline= girl**

**bold =boy**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Puck pulled up into his parking spot, quickly leaning over his trucks console to grab his back pack. It wasn't normal to find him early for school, especially on the first day, but there was a certain person that he had been dying to see all summer, even more so since that Gossip Freak's blast from Saturday night.<p>

_Rachel._

He jogged up the steps and pushed open the doors to his version of hell. There were a few people crazy enough to be here 45 minutes early, and they were scattered about here and there. He blatantly ignored the curious glances he was getting. Puck was _never _at school this early.

He turned down the hall where both his and Rachel's lockers were located and found that it was empty. He frowned to himself as he spun his combination and then threw his bag into the locker, trying to think of where else she could be.

_The chorus room. _

He opened the door to the classroom and was met with an eerie silence. Nope. Definitely no Rachel here.

_The auditorium._

All four doors to the auditorium were locked tight.

_Hmmmm...the library?_

He wandered down a few stacks and quickly came to the conclusion that the only person in here was Mrs. Neilson the ancient librarian.

_Where the fuck is she?_

Sighing with defeat he changed direction and headed back to his locker. There were only five minutes left until the first bell rang. He couldn't figure out how he had possibly missed her.

_Fuck it. _

The only reason he had even come to school before fourth period was for Rachel, so what would it really hurt if he just staked out her locker?

A good twenty minutes after the bell rang, he heard the unmistakable click of heels against linoleum and braced himself for the inevitable detention he would get for skipping. He was absolutely shocked when the body that was connected to the heels was Rachel's. He watched her as she approached. She looked amazing. Her jeans looked like they had been stitched onto her body, her shirt made him have the urge to touch her just so he could see if it really was as soft as it looked, and her simple black heels made her legs look like they went on forever.

She smiled and waved as she finally noticed that he had parked himself in front of her locker, "Good morning, Noah. How are you today?"

All he could do was stare.

This girl sounded like his Rachel, but he was having a little trouble computing that it _was _Rachel. Rachel was never late. Rachel never wore jeans if it wasn't for a performance.

Realizing that he must look like an idiot sitting on the floor just gaping up at her, he forced his signature smirk onto his face. "Sup Berry. Long time, no see. Where ya been all summer?"

She laughed as she lowered herself down onto the floor next to him.

"I took a mental health holiday." she turned and smiled at him.

"So I've heard. I gotta say, babe, New York looks good on you."

It was kind of twisted how much the blush that crept onto her cheeks, affected him.

"Thank you. New York was in fact really good for me. How was your summer?"

He had to almost physically bite his tongue so that he wouldn't blurt out the fact that he had a complete shit summer, because the only person he really wanted to talk to, had conveniently disappeared.

Instead, he just nodded his head, "It was fine. Basically played COD and went to a few parties. But I'm more interested in what you did this summer."

Rachel smiled as she stood up and turned to her locker, spinning the dial, "It was amazing Noah. The city. The lights. The parties. The life. It was everything I thought it would be."

Puck stood and leaned against the bank of lockers. "What about boys, Rach? Did you sample that too?"

He couldn't help but smirk as the blush from earlier once again exploded onto her cheeks. He knew that Rachel couldn't have changed that much.

And then she smiled and slung her bag back up onto her shoulder.

"The New York boys were fantastic too Noah. There was this one who had a thing for painting my...form. Not that it's any of your business."

His smirk slipped and his gut clenched a little as the bell rang out.

_Her form? _That could mean anything. _ANYTHING. _

Classroom doors burst open and people streamed out as Rachel smiled up at him and then grabbed hold of his shoulders and went up on her toes to whisper into his ear, "You'd better watch it Noah, if you keep looking at me like that, people will start thinking that _you _want to study my form." And with that, she patted him on the chest and walked down the hall.

Welcome back to hell, McKinley.

It's been a long long summer.

For most of you anyways.

And it seems that some of you are working on catching up.

If I didn't know better, I'd think our little diva picked up some tricks from the big city.

You know you're just as curious as I am.

xoxo GG

He rolled his eyes as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. Of course that nosy bitch would get her hands on a picture of Rachel gripping his shoulders and whispering in his ear. And maybe she did learn some new _things _in New York. But come on, it was Rachel. But then again, a picture's worth a thousand words.

And in this picture?

Rachel looked really hot and all seductive and shit, and the look on his face? Well yeah, maybe he shouldn't give Finn so much shit for his little problem.

But really. It was innocent. She wasn't flirting.

Right? Right.

This was Rachel Berry. She didn't outright flirt with people.

* * *

><p>Glee came slower than it ever had.<p>

And for the second time today, he was early arriving to a place where he was usually the last to go through the door. Both Artie and Schue looked up from their conversation as he walked in and took a seat in his usual chair, eyebrows raised and questions all over their faces. He just shrugged and threw himself into his chair.

_I'm perfectly capable of being on time, fuck you very much. _

Eventually everybody else trickled in and took their spots and once again, Rachel was the last to show. She came bursting through the door with only a minute left to spare. And she wasn't alone.

Two other people, a guy and a girl, had walked in behind her, and now awkwardly stood to the side as she quickly whispered something to Schuester and then reached over and pushed the strangers into Schue's personal space.

While Schuester was busy having a very whispered conversation with them, Puck was finally able to catch her eye.

He sent her a look that clearly asked what the heck she was doing, and was only then given a very frustrating wink and a little smile in return.

"Ok guys," Schue clapped his hands "It would seem that Rachel has found some new recruits for us this year."

Everybody in unison then turned their attention toward the two strangers, who now seemed regretful to have fallen into the tiny brunette's trap.

That is, until Rachel rolled her eyes and once again nudged the two until the guy stepped to the center of the floor.

"Umm...hi...? I'm Gabe...?" The guy rubbed the back of his neck and then turned back to Rachel as if asking her what else he should do.

Rach smiled and nudged the girl forward too, and when that didn't help with the awkwardness, she sighed and stepped forward linking her arms with the two.

"This is Gabe, and this is his sister Charlotte. They just moved here from Miami. They'll be joining us this year."

Everybody once again turned their attention to the strangers, quietly taking in their appearance. Both were tall, tan, and dark haired. He guessed the dude was good looking, but for sure, the girl was hot.

The quiet was quickly shattered by Mercedes, Santana, Kurt, and even Finn all who started demanding that these 'newbies' audition so that their 'talent' could be correctly gauged. In other words, they felt threatened.

The girl, Charlotte, looked to her brother who just shrugged.

Rachel smiled and took an empty seat, which just happened to be situated next to Puck, as Gabe turned to the band and once again held a hurried whispered conversation.

The band nodded and Charlotte smiled as the music started.

La la la la la

La la na na na

La la la la la

La la na na na

Everyone watched as Charlotte positioned herself at the piano while Gabe remained in the center of the floor.

**Girl I've been all over the world**

**Looking for you**

**I'm known for taking what I think I deserve**

**And you're overdue**

Puck felt a weird tug in his gut as Gabe came in on the song and then seemed to focus all of his attention on Rachel.

Subtlety was not this dude's strongpoint.

**And if you listen you can hear me through the radio**

**In that bright white noise**

**What I been missing in my life**

**What I been dreaming of**

**You'll be that girl**

**You'll be that girl**

**You'll be**

So maybe he wasn't trying to be subtle. And if the blush gracing Rachel's cheeks was any indication, maybe it was working.

Not cool. That blush only appeared for him.

As the performance came to an end, the brother and sister were met with reluctant applause from everyone except Rachel and Schue, who were both rather enthusiastic with their clapping. They were good, they were fun, and it was an excellent performance. There was no denying it.

However, it wasn't so hard to deny that Puck couldn't stand the guy.

And his irritation was only made worse when Gabe came to sit next to Rach, and he casually threw his arm over the back of her chair. All she did in response to this little action was to turn to tell Charlotte, how had taken the seat in front of him, that she had done a good job.

And it didn't look like he was the only one to notice that Rachel had picked up a brand new admirer. If looks could kill, the look Finn was sending towards the new guy could easily have laid the dude six feet under.

Well well well.

Looks like New Directions has two new faces.

It looks like the newbies will fit in nicely and have no trouble making friends.

Isn't that right, Rach?

xoxo GG

* * *

><p><strong>Lemme know what you think, guys! :)<strong>


	3. Movie Night

**AN: So you guys don't know how sorry I am that it's taken me forever to update. **

**There were unfortunate personal events that went down, and my muse kinda abandoned me. **

**But, tonight I took the time to go back and make some tweeks to the first 2 chapters, and this was a result. So I'm hoping I'm back for real. **

**I hope you guys have stuck with me, and if not with me, this story at least. **

**But enough excuses! ON WITH THE READING! **

****Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee or Gossip Girl related. All other ideas are mine though.****

* * *

><p>She had just flopped herself face-down onto her bed when her phone buzzed from its resting spot on her vanity.<p>

Groaning inwardly, she rolled onto her back to stare at her ceiling. She was exhausted.

This last week had to have been one of the longest weeks of her life.

People were oh so nosy, and she was absolutely sick and tired of answering question after question about her summer.

Her phone buzzed again, and so heaving another huge sigh, she pushed herself up and off of the bed and into a standing position so that she could scoop up her phone.

She had 3 texts, one from Gabe and two from Noah.

Smiling to herself, she scrolled down to Noah's name and opened his first message:

Berrryyyyyy. I'm so frickin bored. It's Friday. I shouldn't be bored. There is nothin goin on tonight...fuckin stupid small town.

What you up to?

And then the one below it, sent not two minutes later:

You're not answering. SO...I'm just gonna come over.

Right on cue, the doorbell rang out...and then rang out two more times, causing Rachel to roll her eyes at his impatience.

Wanting to torture him just a little, she took her own sweet time walking down the stairs before making her way to the door.

She finally took pity on him when he laid on the bell.

Adjusting her sweater a bit, she opened the door and smiled at the sight before her.

Noah was standing on her porch, wearing nothing but jeans and a t-shirt, one hand buried in his pocket and the other...still pressing her doorbell.

"Hello Noah. Please stop that."

He smiled down at her and finally released the button.

"Sup, Berry?"

Rachel noticed he was shifting from foot to foot, clearly cold, but too stubborn to say anything, it was after all a crisp September evening in Ohio.

She smiled and leaned against the door, purposely not inviting him in.

"I'm fantastic, Noah. You?"

Giving her _the _look, he pushed past her and into the warm foyer.

"Fuckin' cold as balls out there. You're mean."

She laughed as she re-locked the door and turned to find that he was making his way towards the kitchen.

The whole familiarity of this action struck her as she followed and watched him rummage through her fridge and come out with a bottle of water in his hand.

She couldn't exactly place when he had become so familiar with her house.

She grabbed a bar stool from the island and watched as he leaned himself against the counter and inspected the family pictures decorating the doors of the fridge.

He leaned forward to examine a picture of her and her fathers from their vacation in Italy a few summers back, and then turned to smile at her.

"So where are Leroy and Hiram this evening?"

She placed her elbows on the counter and then rested her chin in her hand, "Dad had a conference in Connecticut this past week, and Daddy went up yesterday so they could have a mini vacation. They'll be home Sunday."

Noah nodded and then studied her for a second.

"Can we watch a movie?"

She smiled once again, and nodded.

She knew what he was doing. Noah had commented before on how he thought that she spent too much time on her own. This was his way of making sure that she was ok.

She got up from her stool and led him from the kitchen to their large cozy den.

This was her favorite room in the house, apart from her room and the Oscar room downstairs.

She also happened to know that it was Noah's favorite too.

He moved to his favorite leather couch throwing himself down and leaving the movie choice up to her.

Scanning their extensive DVD collection, she grabbed one of her favorites.

"You up for a scary movie?"

And at his noncommittal grunt, she once again rolled her eyes and slid her selection into the system and joined him on the couch.

They sat silent for a few minutes as the opening credits rolled, and when he scoffed at the title she turned to him, eyebrows raised.

"You have the worst taste, Rach. I mean...Sorority Row? This shit ain't even scary."

She shrugged and adjusted the way she was sitting, placing her feet in his lap.

"Then you should have chosen the movie, Noah."

He continued to grumble until the first scantily clad co-ed came across the screen, her boobs basically out for the world to see. That shut him up real quick.

And then when the first tense moment came up, she was amused to see that Noah was rigid, his hands gripping her legs a little more tightly.

And when he jumped, she couldn't help but laugh.

He sheepishly glanced in her direction and loosened his grip on her calves.

It was her turn to tense slightly when she felt one hand absentmindedly begin to massage her leg while his other thumb brushed patterns onto her ankle bone.

She couldn't help the tiny noise that escaped the back of her throat when his hand hit that particular spot behind her knee.

That spot was dangerous. It made her stomach twist in a funny way, and it sent goosebumps racing up and down her spine.

And even worse, he was the only one who had ever found it.

She glanced up from where she had previously been watching his hands, in time to see the glint enter his eye.

He had obviously heard her and realized what he was doing.

So when he paused the movie and then let his hand once again begin it's journey up her leg, she knew what was going to happen.

But even with knowing what was coming, the goosebumps still came when he reached that spot, this time accompanied with a blush.

"Noah."

There was clearly an air of warning when she said his name, but he defiantly looked back and kneaded the spot _again._

"Yes, Rach?"

He smiled and she had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at him. Again.

"Don't start trouble."

That just caused him to break into an even bigger grin as his hands gripped her a little tighter.

"Mmmm...but trouble is my middle name, Berry."

Her breathing hitched as he inched closer to her and his hand moved closer to the spot once again.

"And as I remember Rach, you _like_ my trouble,"

His hands moved past her knees and up to her hips, tugging her closer.

Her heart began beating over time as she allowed herself to be lifted into the air and then lowered into straddling his lap.

This was quickly spiraling out of control and she knew that if she didn't stop it soon, it was going to go too far.

"Noah." She tried again.

This time it seemed to work, if his reluctant sigh was any indication. "What's wrong?"

She studied his face before plowing on with her worries.

"We're friends." There. Short and simple.

She watched as his eyebrow rose at that statement.

"Yeah. And?"

She shifted uncomfortably, only belatedly realizing exactly what she was doing to him.

"Well. I don't want that to change."

He sighed again, "Who says it's going to change anything?" He let go of her hips and let her slide back into her seat.

She smiled a soft smile before restarting the movie, "It would change everything 'No."

* * *

><p>It was nearly two in the morning by the time she woke up. The credits of their fifth 'scary' movie were still rolling, and shifting to try and find the remote, she realized that she had somehow snuggled herself into Noah's side.<p>

Rachel twisted on her side, trying to get out from under Noah's arm. She was almost free when out of nowhere a voice startled her to the point of almost falling off the edge of the couch, "Berry. You wiggle like that one more time and we just might have a problem."

She laughed as he let go and she dropped to floor, finally finding the remote and turning off the TV.

"Sorry Noah, I just wanted to turn off the movie."

She watched as he sat up and stretched. His shirt rode up with his shoulders, and he flashed her a tantalizing strip of abs. He was lovely to look at.

He rose his eyebrow in question when her staring lasted just a beat too long. Realizing that she had been caught in the act, Rachel began picking up the snack mess that had accumulated over the evening.

When she shuffled back into the den from throwing the trash away, Noah was lacing up his boots.

"Are you leaving, 'No?"

He looked up at her and she could tell that he was extremely tired and it was taking most of his concentration just to tie one boot.

"Yeah babe, s'late. Gonna let you go to bed." He stood up and made his way to the front foyer were his keys and wallet were laying on the little table by the door. It took him three tries to get his wallet into his back pocket, and that was all it took for Rachel to make up her mind.

"Noah, you're too tired to drive." He made a sound like he was about to protest, so she slapped her hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. "I would worry."

Noah nodded and took his wallet out of the pocket and plopped the keys back down onto the table.

He started to make his way back towards the den, but she caught him by the wrist.

"I know from experience that the couch is not at all comfortable to sleep on. You can bunk with me."

Noah nodded and followed her up the stairs.

Now, isn't this just curious?

What is Puck's truck doing parked in the Berry driveway?

It's late, and I know our resident diva was supposed to be all alone tonight.

Could this mean Puckleberry is back on?

You know I'll be watching and waiting.

xoxo GG

* * *

><p><strong>As always, lemme know what you think! :)<strong>


End file.
